KRTA-TV
Not to be confused with the real-life channel 7, licensed to Lawton, OK under the callsign KSWO-TV. KRTA-TV is an ABC affiliate in Wichita Falls, Texas/Lawton, Oklahoma. It broadcasts on channel 7. Syndicated programming on KRTA includes: Show Me the Money, ''The Take'', Family Feud, and Inside Edition among others. The station is owned by JB Media with studio facilities located on Harding Street in Wichita Falls with transmitter facilities located on US Highway 287 outside of the city limits. Station History KRTA signed on the air back on August 12th, 1954 as Wichita Falls, TX and Lawton, OK's second local tv station after KEWJ signed on the air just a year prior. KRTA signed on initially as an NBC affiliate and with the original call letters, KWWJ. ''KWWJ kept the original call letters going for the first ten years of the station's existence until 1964 when they were changed to the current call letters, ''KRTA. ''KRTA was not involved in a local affiliation switch that occurred in the Wichita Falls/Lawton DMA and involved KEZL and KEWJ. In 2009, KRTA added ''This TV, an over the air network airing classic movies, to it's 7.2 subchannel. In 2012, this channel was replaced by Bounce TV, ''another over the air network airing movies and programs geared toward African Americans, while ''This TV ''moved to the 7.3 subchannel. KRTA remained as an NBC affiliate for 60 years until late 2014 when the fictional tv station realignment occurred. KRTA swapped affiliations with then-ABC affiliate KEZL and then-FOX affiliate KFTX. KRTA gave the NBC affiliation to KFTX and received the ABC affiliation from KEZL. KRTA has remained as an affiliate of ABC ever since. Programming Schedule '''Digital Television' Logos KRTA 1983.png|KRTA logo from 1983; promoting NBC's Be There campaign KRTA 1984-1989 logo.png|KRTA logo from 1984-1989 KRTA-TV's logo from 1984 using NBC's Let's All Be There campaign .png|KRTA-TV's logo from 1984 using NBC's Let's All Be There campaign KRTA 1986.png|KRTA logo from 1986 promoting NBC's Come Home to NBC campaign KRTA-TV's logo from 1987 using NBC's Come on Home to NBC campaign.png|KRTA-TV's logo from 1987 using NBC's Come on Home to NBC campaign KRTA-TV 1993.png|KRTA logo from 1993 KRTA-TV ID 1993.png|KRTA logo from 1993 promoting NBC's The Stars are Back campaign KRTA-TV 1993 ID bumper.png|KRTA-TV ID bumper from 1993 taken from Nurses KRTA-TV ID 1994.png|KRTA logo from 1994 promoting NBC's It's NBC campaign KRTA current logo.png|KRTA logo from 2010-2015 KRTA-TV screengrab.png|KRTA's L3/screengrab for their 10pm newscasts KRTA 2015.png|KRTA's logo from 2015-2017 News/Station Presentation Website History *1996-2002: www.nbc7texomaonthemove.com *2002-2006: www.krtanbc7.com *2006-2011: www.nbc7texoma.com *2011-2014: www.krtanbc7.com *2014-present: www.krtaabc7.com Newscast Titles *''Bob Jones and the News ''(1954-1961) *''The Texoma Newscene ''(1961-1966) *''The Texoma Report ''(1966-1970) *''NewsScan 7 ''(1970-1976) *''NewsWatch 7 ''(1976-1982) *''TV-7 Action News ''(1982-1987) *''Action 7 News ''(1987-1991) *''News 7 ''(1991-1999) *''NBC 7 News ''(1999-2014) *''ABC 7 News ''(2015-present) Newscast Music *no music/ticker tape (1954-1974) *KRTA 1974 News Theme (1974-1980) (Unknown) *Move Closer to Your World (1980-1982) (Mayoham Music) *TuesdayC (1982-1989) (Tuesday Productions) *The Great News Package (1989-1994) (Gari Media Group) *NBC Stations (1994-2000) (Edd Kalehoff Productions) *The Music of NBC News 1998 (2000-2002) (Various) *Metropolis (2002-2007) (Stephen Arnold Music) *The Rock (2007-2014) (Stephen Arnold Music) *Eyewitness News (2015-2017) (Gari Media Group) *This Is The Place (2017-present) (Stephen Arnold Music) Station Slogans *''Watching Out For You ''(1975-1981) *''In Touch With Texoma ''(1981-1987) *''Keeping You Connected ''(1987-1991) *''Your 24-Hour News Source ''(1991-1995) *''The Texoma NewsChannel ''(1995-2004) *''Your Live News Leader ''(2004-present) Voice Over History *"From Texoma's Leading News Station, This is NewsScan 7 the (time) o'Clock Report." (1971-1977) *"Watching Out For You, Live from KRTA-TV, This is the (time) o'Clock Report of NewsWatch 7." (1977-1981) *"From KRTA-TV, This is TV-7 Action News at (time)." (1981-1987) *"Keeping You Connected with What's Going on in Texoma, This is Action 7 News at (time)." (1987-1991) *"Live From Your 24 Hour News Source, KRTA-TV, This is News 7 at (time)." (1991-1996) *"Live from KRTA-TV, Your Texoma's NewsChannel, This is News 7." (1996-1999) *"From The Texoma NewsChannel, This is NBC 7 News at (time)." (1999-2004) *"Live from KRTA-TV, Your Live News Leader, This is NBC 7 News at (time)." (2004-2011) *"Live from Your Live News Leader, This is NBC 7 News at (time)." (2011-2015) *"Live from Your Live News Leader, This is ABC 7 News at (time)." (2015-present) Ownership History *1954-1963: KRTA-TV, Inc. *1963-1972: Glover Communications *1972-1995: Storer Communications *1995-2002: Lingard Broadcasting *2002-2006: Gray Television *2006-2013: Barrington Broadacasting *2013-present: JB Media, Inc. Current On-Air Staff (year joined in parentheses) Greg Keeley - News Director *Christine Dolovan - anchor; weekday mornings and noon (1994) *John Owen - anchor; weekday mornings and noon (1983) *Stuart Biggle - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (1987) *Rich Hall - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (1966) *Roger Bentley - anchor; weekend evenings (2000) ABC7 WeatherWatch Meteorologists *Nicky Marshall - (NWA and AMS/CBM Seals of Approval) meteorologist; weekday mornings and noon (2008) *Teddy McCormick (AMS/CBM Seal of Approval) Chief meteorologist; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 (2017) (formerly of WAHM-TV) *Mike Hill - (AMS Seal of Approval) meteorologist; weekend evenings (1993) *Theo Dervish - fill-in meteorologist; also weeknight reporter (see below) (2016) ABC7 Sports *Austen Stuart - sports director; weeknights at 6 and 10 (2015) *Richard McGregory - sports reporter; weekend evenings; also weeknight reporter (see below) (1980) Current On-Air Reporters *Bart Smith - general assignment reporter (2003) *Jen Hicks - general assignment reporter (1996) *Austen Grant - general assignment reporter (1999) *Greg Trout - general assignment reporter (1989) *Meg Rimmers - general assignment reporter (2017) Former on air staff *Phil Mater - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval) (1990-2017) *Wayne Cody - general assignment reporter; also fill-in anchor (1977-2017) (died in 2017) Category:ABC affiliated stations Category:Channel 7 Category:Texas Category:Oklahoma Category:JB Media Category:Texoma (Wichita Falls/Lawton) metro Category:Television channels and stations established in 1954 Category:Former NBC affiliates Category:Former NBC affiliated stations